


The Black Arrow

by Mach9330



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mach9330/pseuds/Mach9330
Summary: Having lived a full life as Naruto Uzumaki, he is reincarnated as Nathaniel Queen, a billionaire playboy only slightly better than Oliver. But after 5 years away, he comes back to Starling City a changed man, to rid the city of the people poisoning and corrupting it. As the Black Arrow. Naruto/Nathan x Harem.





	1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content by owned by Arrow or Naruto.  
**

Earth Prime

October 10, 1986

Starling City General

Billionaire Robert Queen paced the hallway of the Hospital as his wife Moira screamed in pain from childbirth, _"What was I thinking? We weren't ready for another child after Oliver."_ Robert thought shaking his head before a smile came upon his face _"I'll love this child all the same."_

Robert stopped pacing when he heard the cry of a new born, just as a nurse walked put smiling at him "Congratulations Mr. Queen it's a boy."

Robert smiled brightly as he was lead into the room, to see his beautiful wife smiling down at a bundle "Moira?'

"Robert, he's so beautiful." Moira said allowing Robert to see their baby who looked around the room his deep blue eyes holding some intelligence in them which surprised Robert. Robert looked back down to his child who grabbed his finger with a surprisingly strong grip.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Queen, have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked just as thunderstruck reminding them of the storm outside one of the worst Starling City has ever had.

"Nathaniel." Moira said . "His name will be Nathaniel Queen."

"Welcome to the family, son." Robert said holding his baby and smiling down at him before he looked to his wife smiling brightly when the baby smiled at him.

26 Years Later

Lian Yu

On an remote island, known as Lian Yu or Purgatory, all was silent while in a camp site a man wearing a green hood, with dirty blonde locks reaching down to his shoulders, cooked his fish, before he paused and looked up "A ship?" a raspy male voice said. Then, in a show of speed impossible for normal human, the man rushed forward before he kicked the side of a tree and jumped to a branch. He then began to run through the trees, his form blurring as he sped forward before he came through the brush and landed on a small mountain top looking over the ocean to see a small fisher ship close by before he lit a burning arrow and shot it at the pyre on the beach, causing it to erupt in an inferno catching the attention of the fisherman who decided to investigate, causing the man to smirk before he jumped forward to meet the fisher men.

_My name is Nathaniel Queen. For 5 long years I've been suffering in hell, but now the time has come for me to return to Starling. It is now time to remove those that are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become the fire that burns away the infestation. I must become-something else._

5 Days Later

Starling City

"Nathaniel Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed _"The Queen's Gambit"_. Queen was a tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased." the news reporter said.

Hospital

Moira Queen stood in the hallway looking at her baby boy, as he stood at the window watching the city, his hair was cut, back in its natural spiky golden blonde style.

"40% of his body is covered in scars tissue. He also has second degree burns on his back and arms. His mental state though, is what you should worry about. It's best to prepare yourself Moira, the Nathan you lost, might not be the one they found." a doctor said.

Moira turned to look at him "Has he said anything?" she asked.

"Nothing." the doctor said causing Moira to nod before she entered.

"Nathan?" Moira asked before Nathan turned to face her.

"Hi, Mom." Nathan said softly walking over as she teared up.

"Oh. My beautiful boy." Moira cried before she and Nathan embraced with Nathan smiling softly as a tear streamed from his eye listening to Moira sob, as she kissed his cheek.

Morning

Nathan dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, black slim fit Levi jeans and Nike Blazers walked into his home after his mother "Your room is exactly as you left it. I didn't have the heart to change a thing." Moira said, looking to Nathan who smiled at her before he saw a picture of Oliver, and Robert causing him to frown which Moira noticed sadly.

"Nathaniel."

Nathan looked over to see a bald African American man in a suit walk over "Damn good to see you."

Nathan looked at the man before he looked to Moira who looked a bit nervous, looking back to the man he asked "Who are you?"

"It's Walter. Walter Steele." Walter said.

"You remember Walter. Your father's friend from the company." Moira said causing Nathan to nod slowly in recognition before he saw a maid in the threshold and smiled walking over.

"It's good to see you, Raisa." Nathan said as the maid took his hands into her owns with a bright smile.

"Welcome home, Mr. Queen." Raisa said giggling when his eyebrow twitched "I see you still hate formalities."

Nathan nodded and tried to find the right words but settled for "It's a work in progress." he said causing her to smile before she looked to Moira.

"Tommy called. He wants to join you for dinner." Raisa said.

"Wonderful." Moira nodded while a door closing caused Nathan to look up toward the stairs and walk over to the steps "Nate? Did you hear that?"

Nathan remained silent as a teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs "Hey, Thea." Nathan said.

The girl began to tear up as she came down the stairs "I knew it. I knew you were alive." she said jumping into his arms as he hugged her tightly "I missed you so much." she sniffled.

"I thought about you every single day." Nathan said causing her to tighten her arms around him.

Later

Nathan just got out of the shower, and walled to his mirror and dragged his hand across it wiping the fog away allowing him to see himself, along with the scars that littered his upper body. On his left pectoral was the symbol of a red Chinese dragon inside of a red circle. On his upper back, left side, was another dragon tattoo ( **Shado's Tattoo)(1)**.

Later

Nathan was now looking at a picture of his dad. He had a solemn look on his face , before he looked up when his friend, best friend Tommy walked in.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said causing Nathan to smile and turn to him.

"Tommy Merlyn." Nathan greeted hugging the man in a brotherly fashion.

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said laughing.

Later

Nathan, Tommy, and Thea sat across from Walter and Moira as Tommy caught Nathan up "Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new." Tommy said as Nathan nodded watching as Walter poured his mother a glass of wine "Oh, and Lost. They were all dead. I think."

"What was it like there?" Thea asked causing everyone else to stop and look at him.

"Cold, lonely and downright miserable." Nathan said grimly, causing Thea to look at him sadly along with his mother.

"Tomorrow, you and me, hit the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy said causing Nathan to nod.

"Great idea." Moira said

"Good. I was hoping to swing by the office." Nathan said catching how Walter froze before he spoke.

"There's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter said causing Nathan to look over at him

"But it is The Queen Families company is it not? So, as the last living male Queen, I have the right to walk in and see the company I'll eventually be taking charge of when I decide to." Nathan said staring Walter dead in the eye.

"Okay, so what else you miss?" Tommy asked him, hoping to change the subject as tension suddenly filled the room.

"Apparently my mother's wedding." Nathan said causing Moira, and Walter to look at Thea.

"I swear, I didn't say anything." Thea said.

"You didn't have to, Thea." Nathan said pointing to Walters hand "The both of you are wearing wedding rings, Walter has been here before I even walked in the house, and moments ago was blatantly pouring my mother a glass of wine."

Walter cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably, while Thea smiled and was a little amazed along with Tommy how Nathan was able to piece everything together.

"Nate, Walter and I don't want you to think that either one of us, did anything to disrespect your father." Moira said gently.

"I don't care about that, mom." Nathan said looking at her, as she frowned "Does he make you happy?"

Moira glanced to Walter and looked back to Nathan nodding her head "Yes, yes he does."

"Then, I have nothing more to say on the matter." Nathan said standing up "I need some air." He said, kissing Thea's forehead and tapping Tommy's shoulder Nathan walked off.

Midnight

Walter, and Moira walked into Nathan's room to see him asleep in his bed, as he flinched in his sleep while it thundered outside "Dad,….Sara...no."

Nathan was flinching more heavily screaming for Sara, and Robert, when Moira touched him "Nate! Wake up."

On instinct Nathan grabbed Moira and tossed her onto the bed and was over her with his fist raised "Nathaniel!" Walter screamed as Nathan looked down at Moira in horror before he quickly got away from her and huddled into a corner.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Nathan said hugging his knees to his chest

Moira looked at her son sadly and approached him and when she touched him he flinched before she pulled him into a hug "No, it's okay, Nathan. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home." Moira said as she clutched onto him tightly wondering what he's been through.

Morning

After giving Thea a rock called a Hozen, Nathan and Tommy went out, before he convinced Tommy to take him to see Laurel, his one night stand, Oliver's ex-girlfriend and Sara's sister, currently he was walking down the street with her "So you went to Law School?"

"5 Years and that's what you want to talk about?" Laurel asked.

"No." Nathan said looking at her sadly "I'm sorry about Sara."

"Are you?"

"Sara was my best friend, I had no idea that she was on the Gambit, until an hour into the trip."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? After what happened between us, Oliver decided to screw my little sister?"

"I never told Oliver that we slept together. Trust me I wanted to rub it in his face, but I didn't. I gave you my word."

"That used to mean something." Laurel said as Nathan looked at her seriously "We buried an empty coffin, because her body was in the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should've been you." she spat but immediately regretted it when a dead expression came over Nathan's face, and she flinched seeing his eyes.

"Have a good day, Dinah." Nathan said coldly walking away.

Laurel stood there as she watched Nathan leave regretting what she said, as Nathan had been the responsible good brother, who was a bit of a playboy, but was very respectful when he needed to be, when his temper was in check, and he always looked out for Sara. With a sigh she walked back to work.

With Nathan

Nathan and Tommy walked to Tommy's car, "We took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time." Tommy said as Nathan took deep breath "If you're not sick of fish let's find some leggy models and eat sushi off them. What do you say?"

Nathan made to speak but a van pulled up behind them, and masked men got out "What the hell?" Nathan asked just as he and Tommy were shot with tranquilizers

Nathan fell to his knees looking up before his eyes widened when an elderly man walked out and saw what was going on "Hey!" he yelled only for one of the three men to open fire with his assault rifle, causing the man to die before he hit the ground. Nathan glared up at the man just as a hood was put over his face.

Flashback

2007

Nathan sat beside his dad, with his head in his lap, as tears streamed down his face, the reality of Oliver's death kicking in, he couldn't think of Sara being dead, there was always the chance she was just adrift somewhere in a piece of debris and hopefully she'd find away home and be safe.

"Here, son." Robert said handing Nathan a water bottle "Drink."

Nathan opened the water and took a sip.

"What the hell are you doing? That's all we've got." the surviving crewmen shouted.

"If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him." Robert said glaring at the man before he looked to Nathan "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Nathan rose an eyebrow in confusion.

End Flashback

"Mr. Queen?" a muffled male voice said causing Nathan's eyes to snap open just as the hood was yanked off his face "Mr. Queen?!"

Nathan looked around as a man held a taser in his face, and saw Tommy on the ground unconscious but alive "Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." the man with the taser said before he tasered Nathan who groaned "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

The man quickly tasered Nathan again only to stop when Nathan began to laugh and step back looking to his partners "Yes, he did."

"What did he tell you Mr. Queen?" the man asked before he saw Nathan smirk and pain, followed by darkness was all he knew

Nathan yanked his kunai from the man's forehead, and used his body as a shield when his partner opened fire, before he spun around the man and slit the second man's throat, while the last man the old man ran, while Nathan ran over to Tommy and checked for a pulse. Finding one, he stood up, he threw his kunai so hard that the blade pierced though the back of the guys head and came out the front, impaling itself in the wall, leaving a noticeable spider-web crack. Nathan retrieved his kunai and within a minute was back zip-tied to the chair just as Tommy awoke, none the wiser that his friend had just slaughtered 3 people, armed with assault rifles, with only a kunai.

Later

Queen Manor

Nathan, Tommy, Moira, and Walter sat in the comfort room with Dt. Lance father of Laurel, and Sara the man was shooting dirty looks at Nathan who told him of a man wearing a mask and a hood had saved him and Tommy.

"So that's your story?" Lance asked in disbelief "A guy in a black hood, and a mask covering the bottom of his face flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers? I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"Hell if I know. Find him, and you can ask." Nathan said annoyed at the dirty looks he was being given from the man.

"What about you? You see the hood guy?" Lance asked Tommy who just shook his head.

"I saw nothing, when I woke up the guys were dead, Nathan was zip tied to the chair, and that's it.

"Yeah." Lance nodded before he glared at Nathan "It's funny, isn't it? One day back and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"It's both a gift and a curse." Nathan shrugged nonchalantly.

Lance made to shout at Nathan but Moira spoke "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros." Lance's partner said.

"Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." Lance said snarkingly as he glared at Nathan.

"You sure you're okay, Detective?" Nathan asked looking the man in the eye "Perhaps you shouldn't be the one leading this case, since it seems to me, you couldn't give two shits if I died."

"You listen here you son-"

"Quentin." Lance's partner hissed stopping his partner.

"Mr. Lance, you seem to share the habit of projecting your anger at my brother onto me, when I've done nothing wrong to your family. Oliver took Sara onto the yacht, not me. Is your anger justified? Certainly, but the man your angry at is dead...so get the hell out of my house and go do your job." Nathan said harshly while Quentin stood up and left along with his partner, as Nathan stood up, and watched after him, Moira catching the tear that slipped from his eye frowned sadly as he walked away.

Next Day

Nathan wearing a black v-neck, black jeans, and a leather jacket walked out the house, ready to leave when he stopped when Moira called his name "Nathan!"

Turning around he saw her and Walter walking toward him from a buff, African American man standing with a stiff posture "I'd like you meet someone. This is John Diggle, he'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I really don't need a babysitter mom." Nathan said.

"Darling, Nathaniel is a grown man. If he doesn't feel he needs armed protection," Walter butted in.

"You know, I understand but this is something I need." Moira interrupted looking at Nathan who glanced to Diggle before he sighed looking to his mother.

"Fine." Nathan said causing Moira to smile before she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Moments Later

Nathan sat in the back of the Rolls-Royce while Diggle drove "So what do I call you?" Nathan asked making conversation.

"Diggle's good...Dig, if you want." John said.

"You're ex-military?" Nathan asked looking out the window before he smirked

"Yes, sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?...Sir?... Sir?" John not hearing a response looked back only to see Nathan was gone and immediately slammed on the breaks and got out looking for his charge.

Abandoned Queen Industrial Warehouse

With Nathan

Nathan walked into the warehouse, and paused seeing a note on the door "Have your weapons, and your suit ready. Good Luck, Beloved. T."

Nathan smiled at the note that was left by Talia, walking inside he saw a salmon ladder, lots of other workout equipment, and a wall with different types of swords, a bow and lots of arrows, and numerous kunais, shuriken, and other types of knives.

Seeing a box on a desk, Nathan walked over and opened it to see his suit and mask **.** His suit **(AN: Which is the same design as Oliver's first costume.)** was jet black with red accents around the hood and on the arms. His costume had a black and red utility belt wear he stored all his kunai and shuriken **(AN: Shuriken looks like this: product/black-titanium-ninja-star-aspx/)**. He had a tactical katana **(Can be found here along with kunai looks: product/full-tang-ninja-sword-with-kunai-knives/)** strapped across his back **.** He wore black leather gloves with a black metal plate on the back of the hand. He wore black steel gauntlets with three blades on the side **(His gauntlets and gloves are the same ones that Ra's AL Ghul wears in the training scene in "Batman Begins").** He also had a facemask that covered his mouth, jaw and nose **(Kakashi's facemask). (2)**

Nathan himself meditated for a few hours, before he walked to the desk, and pulled out his father's book, where names were written on every page, before his attention went to the news coverage that had Laurel's face on it along with some bald, fat, middle aged guy.

"The suit alleges Hunt committed acts of fraud and theft against the underprivileged. Laurel Lance, attorney for the city," putting the TV on mute, Nathan looked to his father's book, and found the name Adam Hunt.

After researching his target, Nathan began to get ready "Adam Hunt's crimes go deeper than simple fraud and theft but anyone who has gotten too close to the truth, he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill. Well, he has yet to deal with me." Nathan said placing his mask on as his eyes changed to a blood red color with slit pupils.

Later

Parking Lot

Adam Hunt, and 3 men walked toward his limousine "Remind Grell, I put him on the bench. I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Adam said.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." his lapdog said.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Adam said before he glared at the man who looked at him "Why are you still here?"

The man quickly ran off, while Adam and his two guards walked away, but the lights burst into sparks when Shuriken were thrown at them, causing Adam and his men to look up in bewilderment, before a kunai struck a man in his heart, causing him to grunt and fall.

"Get in the car!" Adam's other guard ordered opening the door allowing Adam to get inside, and as soon as the door was closed the man opened fire at where he thought the attacker was.

" **You missed.** " a dark voice behind him, before he was pierced between the eyes by a black and red arrow, causing Adam to shout in surprise before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground to see a black figure with on top of the car.

"Woah! woah! woah!" Adam shouted as the figure was now standing over him "Look, just- Just tell me what you want."

Adam grunted when the man grabbed him by his throat and held him up so that he was looking into the blood red irises and slit pupils of Nathan " **You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City Bank account - 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night.** " **(AN: FYI, Naruto's voice Modulator makes him sound exactly like Prometheus from Arrow's Season 5)(3).**

"Or what?" Adam asked.

" **Or I'm gonna take it by force. And you won't like how**. **This is your only warning**. **There will not be another** " the man said walking away as Adam breathed a sigh of relief but needing to get the last word he shouted.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Adam yelled only for the man to continue walking and flick his arm back, before Adam gasped in pain, when a shuriken sliced his right cheek right under his eyes wide open. looking back clutching his face he saw the throwing star embedded deep into his limousines trunk.

Later

Adam's Office

Lance, and his partner were in front of Adam who had a bandage on his cheek "He was wearing a black hood, and he had these red eyes, he had a sword." Adam said and saw the detectives look at each other "What, you don't believe me?" he asked picking up the shuriken and handing it to Lance's partner "That maniac put two of my men in the morgue."

"Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on a _ninja_." Quentin said sarcastically.

"Hey, pal, I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line." Adam said glaring at Quentin "He said he'd be back here by 10 p.m. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with…my new head of security."

Quentin, and his partner looked over to the man who nodded, "All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time." Quentin said as he and his partner left.

"Looks like Queen was telling the truth." Quentin's partner said looking at the shuriken.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything." Quentin said still sore on how Nathan had talked to him "This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it."

Later

Queen Manor

Nathan walked out of the house, in a white button up, black jeans, and white/black Maison Margiela 22 Future Hightops walking to the Rolls-Royce he opened the door to see Diggle in the back seat "Put on your seatbelt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

Nathan smiled as he got in, chuckling.

Club

Nathan walked into the party checking his phone to see he had an about 50 minutes to party, putting his phone up he looked up just as a spotlight was put on him, as Tommy ran over queuing the DJ to cut the music as everyone turned to him and Tommy "Everybody, hey! Man of the hour! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming."

Nathan smiled as 4 very beautiful women lead him to a table as We Are The Champions played, getting onto the table Nathan smiled "Thank you very much, everybody!"

"Nate!" Tommy called handing Nathan a shot of Tequila, knocking the shot back Nathan smiled.

"God, have I missed alcohol!" Nathan yelled causing everyone to shout and raise their glasses, "Dj, play the music, I've been gone for 5 long years and I have a lot to catch up on!"

The music played as Nathan got off the table, and began to mingle.

Across the Street

Adam was still in his office, and took drinking a glass of Scotch, his hand shaking as he noticed he had 30 minutes left, while his men loaded their assault rifles walking over to the window. Hunt looked down to the club and frowned "What the hell's going on out there?"

"Across the street. Party for the guy they rescued off that island. Nathan Queen." Drackon said.

Club

Nathan was talking to some old friends who showed up to support him when Tommy walked over and pointed to Digg who was watching him like a hawk "Hey, does he wipe for you too?" he asked causing Nathan to shake his head before Tommy took him by the shoulder and turned him to the girls dancing on the table "Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days. As your wing man, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one?" Nathan asked.

"She looks like the chick from Twilight." Tommy said.

"What's Twilight?" Nathan asked Tommy.

"You're soooo better off not knowing." Tommy said causing Nathan to smile.

"I'll take your word for it." Nathan said before he frowned when he saw Thea talking to someone who reached into his pocket.

"Back in a sec." Nathan said Tommy, walking over to his sister who was about to take drugs from some punk, before his hand shot out and grabbed the man's fingers and broke all the bones in his hand.

"Ahh!" the man shouted as Nathan took the drugs from his hand.

"Nathan!" Thea called shock as she and her friends watched along with Diggle, and Tommy

"You have one of three choices. Option 1; I call the cops, and tell them you were about to give drugs to minors who shouldn't even be here. Option 2; we walk outside, and I beat your ass to unrecognizable pulp for attempting to give my baby sister drugs. Option 3; you get the fuck out of here right now. Please, choose Option 2." Nathan said glaring at the man.

"Okay, man chill out I'll leave." the man said before Nathan released him.

"I better not see you in here again." Nathan said as the drug dealer quickly left while Nathan looked to Thea.

"Who let you in here?" Nathan asked frowning

"I'm not 12 anymore." Thea said.

"No, you're 17." Nathan retorted.

"Nate, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you, and Ollie." Thea said.

"And look where that got us." Nathan said before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Look, I get that it wasn't easy when I was...dead, and you probably found this as a way to cope, but I don't like it, and I will be there to ruin your buzz every time I catch you, do you understand me?"

Thea looked at Nathan and wanted to argue but couldn't as he motioned for Diggle "See to it that my sister and her friends get home safely." Nathan said causing Diggle to look like he wanted to protest "I'm at a party with nothing but beautiful women around, get my sister home safely Dig, and come back. I won't disappear. Scouts Honor."

Diggle looked at Nathan for a moment and nodded before he lead the girls out of the club, shaking his head Nathan walked to the trash and tossed the drugs away before he made to head back to the party but bumped into Laurel "You're here. Why are you here?" Nathan asked

"Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them." Laurel said causing Nathan to nod slowly, taking note of Tommy watching jealously from the bar "Is there some place quieter that we could go?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded before they walked off.

Moments Later

Nathan was leaning on the rail of the top floor overlooking the party as Laurel stood beside him "I'm sorry about saying that you should've been the one who died. That was wrong. I was projecting my anger at Oliver onto you, and that was wrong."

"I had hoped that when she was swept overboard that may she was adrift on a piece of debris and found by someone and returned safely to you and your family." Nathan said causing Laurel to look at him "I hated Oliver for years. He ruined your relationship with Sara, and got her killed. You were right when you said it should've been me, because I failed her. I sometimes think if I had never approached you both that day all those years ago at the mall, this pain wouldn't have been visited upon you and your parents."

Laurel looked at Nathan sadly watching as he laughed mirthlessly blinking the tears away from his eyes "If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Nathan looked at her before his phone vibrated and he checked it to see it was 10 pm and no money had been deposited into the account, causing him to frown.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"Just some reports requesting interviews." Nathan said, putting his phone in his pocket before he looked at her seriously "I would like that Laurel. I really do, but it's better, if you stay away from me. My family has put you through enough, and the last thing I want is to hurt you again."

Laurel made to speak but Nathan kissed her before she could, and the two began to make out passionately before he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily "That'll hold me together for another 5 years." Nathan said kissing her forehead before he walked off leaving Laurel to watch after him sadly.

Nathan slipped out after that.

Adam Hunts Building

Drackon was putting the men into position, "You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert." Drackon said walking to Hunts office and closing the doors before he activated the security system "It's past 10. He's never getting in here."

Adam nodded and turned to look out the window missing the black kunai that struck the outside wall with an audible crack.

Quentin and his partner were in front of the building with a few other cops waiting "All's clear." Quentin nodded.

"Yeah." his partner said.

With Adam

Adam was calming down figuring the man was all talk, but the lights suddenly cut out, caused his nerves to act up once again.

As the elevator dinged, the door opened and a black and red arrow hit one of the five guards in the heart, causing his gun to fire into the ceiling. Nathan stepped out and punched one the guards knee caps out, before pivoting around, taking out his tactical katana and slicing his throat open before slicing the neck of the one who had his knee cap broken. Not losing momentum, he threw one of his shuriken into the neck one of the last two remaining guards in the hall, before moving behind a pillar, to avoid getting shot. He threw a kunai from behind the cover of the pillar, which hit the guy in the hands, causing him to drop his gun, before Nathan rushed out and kicked him through the glass doors of Adam's office causing the man to be lit up with gunfire. Entering Nathan shot one of his black and red arrows into a man's chest, before he ducked under a swing and elbowed his attackers knee causing it to cave in, before Nathan snapped the guys neck, and shot an arrow at Adam who ducked while Nathan had his bow trained on him.

"You missed!" Adam said

" **You would think so**." Nathan said before he was tackled by Drackon and the two began to fight while Adam eased out of the room and made a call to Quentin.

"He's here!" Adam said frantically

Downstairs

"All units converge. All units converge." Quentin yelled as he and his fellow law enforcement officers ran to the building

Nathan ducked under Drackon's wild swing, and begin to Bob and weave through the man's wild attacks, before he grabbed the man's arm when he attempted a right cross, and yanked him forward and an unforgiving elbow to his nose causing the man to fall to the ground and Nathan threw a shuriken into Drackon's neck when he tried to reach for his gun. **(4)**

Taking deep breaths Nathan calmed himself, before he looked to where he heard multiple rushing footsteps "Lay down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, lay down your weapons!" Quentin yelled, only for Nathan to get up and run causing the cops to immediately began shooting but they were shocked when he jumped through the window

Rushing over Quentin and his partner saw the black figure glide across the street and land on the rooftop of the building when the Queen's party just so happened to be "Tell me you saw that." Quentin's partner said

"Okay. Let's go. Move!" Quentin ordered as he and cops ran

Club

Nathan had returned without anyone noticing, and currently had 2 girls leaning into his side whose names were Alexis (Nina Dobrev) and Pamela (Shay Mitchell), having a good time, everyone groaned when a S.W.A.T. member ordered the Dj to cut the music.

"Search the building. Roof to basement. Find him!" Quentin yelled a as he approached the crowd while Nathan stood up "Starling City police. The party's over, kids! Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock to find you here. Roofie anyone special tonight?" Quentin asked glaring at Tommy who smiled.

"Detective." Nathan said walking forward causing Quentin to look at him "This is a private party."

"There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. Know about that?" Quentin asked suspiciously.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Nathan asked.

"A millionaire bottom feeder. I'm surprised you aren't friends."

"Well I am a friendly guy, but I have no new friends, seeing as I've been out of town for a while." Nathan shrugged as Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day." Quentin said still glaring at Nathan.

"Really, did you catch him?" Nathan asked only for Quentin to glare, "Shame, I would really like to speak with him."

"Did you even try to save her?" Quentin asked stepping into Nathan's face.

"Okay, let's go partner." Quentin's partner said starting to pull him away.

"Did you even try to save my daughter?" Quentin asked.

"You'll never know." Nathan said causing Quentin to try to rush him but his partner and a other officer pulled him away.

"Sara wouldn't want this. Let's go." his partner said.

"Now that, that is over with. Let's party!" Nathan yelled getting cheers from everyone just as the music started but Tommy grabbed his shoulder.

"Some coincidence. You asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed next door. And by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse." Tommy said

"I know right." Nathan said smiling as Alexis, and Sally appeared by him, and he wrapped an arm around their shoulders "Don't worry about it Tommy. If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're still alive."

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked with a frown.

Nathan winked at Tommy and left with the two girls.

Next Morning

Adam Hunt was enraged as he yelled into his phone "What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish...Untraceable? It is $40 million. Find it!"

Slamming his phone onto his desk, he sat down putting his face into his hands "How did he do it?" he asked unwary of the arrow Nathan had tossed at him was sticking to his wall, and a small light was blinking on it

Queen Manor

Nathan sat at the foot of his bed, looking at his tablet, as he remotely drained Adam Hunts bank account, and split it up between all the people he had extorted from.

Crossing with a smirk he closed the window, and placed his tablet down after shutting it off and looked to the picture of him and his dad on his desk.

Flashback

2007

Nathan was on the raft with his dad, and the crew worker, trying to sleep, while his dad watched the crew worker who was leaning on the raft with a hunting knife in hand "There's not enough for all of us." Robert whispered to Nathan.

"Save your strength, dad. I can't lose anyone else." Nathan whispered back.

"You can survive this. Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs. But you gotta live through this first. You hear me, Nathan? You hear me, son?"

Nathan was looking at his dad, and nodded slowly "Just rest, Dad. You can't give up." he said closing his eyes to sleep before he heard a gunshot causing him to spring up and see his dad had shot the crew member sending him into the ocean.

"Dad?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Survive." Robert said putting the gun to his head causing Nathan's eyes to widen as he rushed forward reaching for Robert.

"No!" Nathan yelled as the gun went off and his dad killed himself, clutching his body to himself Nathan sobbed, as his father died in front of him. **(5)**

End Flashback

Nathan was snapped out if his flashback when the girls began to kiss his back, and Pamela brought him into a kiss, while Alexis got onto her knees between his legs taking him into her mouth.

Later

A man dressed in all black walked over to Moira and spoke "The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Nathaniel. And they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows." Moira said getting a nod from her accomplice as she looked up to the window of Nathan's bedroom, he and his two guest having been locked in said room all day. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile, as it was just like old times even though her heart was still broken as her eldest boy was deceased, she still loved Nathan with all her heart.

**Chapter finished**

**Naruto will still follow the Arrow theme. It's not an Arrow crossover without the use of bow and arrows.**

**Points:**

**1: His history for the first, a large portion of his 2nd, and 3rd years is the same as Oliver's, so I will not be doing many if any flashbacks when I right those. He was only slightly better than Oliver before the Island.**

**2: His outfit is still similar to Oliver's first costume. It's not an Arrow Crossover if there's no Arrows.**

**3: Prometheus's voice modulator is cool, plus the one Oliver uses sound's to much like his usual voice.**

**4: Naruto/Nathan is armed to the teeth with kunai, shuriken, and arrows, so this is totally plausible.**

**5: This a Naruto was reincarnated story, therefore, has no recollection of his old life.**


	2. Dealing with Somers

**Black Arrow 2**

1 Week Later

It's been a week since Nathan had returned. Besides sleeping with every beautiful woman he's come across, he also crossed of some of the other names on the list. Last night, he had found one, and forced the man to return the money he had stolen from innocent people.

Walking toward the foyer while tightening his tie, he gave a loud yawn he stretched his arms out "Still tired?" Moira asked.

"Well he has been sleeping with pretty much everybody since he's been back." Thea said a bit salty, as Nathan had been killing her buzz every chance he got, just like he said he would.

"Five years of no sex." Nathan stated, as if that explained everything. Picking up a Granny Smith Apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite out of his apple, his attention went to a news report.

"Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redmond has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plan's account. Mr. Redmond claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But some sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante."

Nathan looked at the drawing of his mask, and looked to his family "Someone's getting famous." he said smirking "It's nice to see our culture has improved while I was away."

"The city used to be different. People used to feel safe." Moira said standing up as Walter helped her put her jacket on.

"Oh. What's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?" Thea asked smirking.

"Do you have any questions, Nathaniel? It's a simple proof of life declaration. Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided." Walter said.

"It's fine. I've been in a courtroom before. Now can we get this over with, so I can get out of this bloody suit, please." Nathan said causing Thea, and Moira to smile knowing of Nathan's dislike for wearing suits, and tuxedos while Walter frowned a bit, since all he wore were suits.

Later

Courtroom

Nathan stood in front of the bench as everyone from the Lance family, to his own and others watched him as he told the story of what happened "I heard Sara scream, and ran to my brother's room, to find her crying in a corner, wh-while a large pipe had ran Oliver through the heart. I tried to get Sara to come with me to safety but then the ship capsized and she fe-fell out the window. I swam to the surface, and my dad pulled me into a life raft. For a few hours, we were adrift and in that time my dad kept apologizing. For what I don't know, but when he saw that there were only enough food and water for one person he put a gun to his head told me he loved me, and he….pulled the trigger." Nathan said, struggling emotionally with a few parts, causing people to gasp and mutter amongst themselves. Laurel, Tommy, Thea, and Moira looked at Nathan in shock and horror, while Quentin got up and walked off, only caring about what happened to Sara. He will never forgive the Queen family for what they did to his family.

"I almost died. I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew that I was gonna have to live for all of us. And in those five years, it was the thought of my family, and friends that kept me going."

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Nathaniel's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago." a lawyer said as Nathan looked back to Thea who was wiping her eyes of tears "Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father and brother, Robert Queen and Oliver Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

Nathan frowned and took a deep breath.

30 Minutes Later

After telling his mom that he wasn't up to going to the office, Nathan and Tommy walked out of the court room "Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company."

"Tommy, you really need to stop micro-analyzing me." Nathan said with an annoyed sigh before he looked to the large crowd of reporters "Who is that?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow looking over "Martin Somers. Laurel's prosecuting him." he said.

Nathan nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Diggle who was behind him, tapping Tommy's shoulder Nathan walked forward, with Diggle on him.

"Oh, there's Mr. Queen." a reporter said before they rushed him but he raised a hand

"This is my friend Mr. Diggle, he'll answer all your questions." Nathan said causing Diggle to look at him in shock just as the reporters turned their attention onto him.

"Mr. Queen!" Diggle yelled as recorders were put in his face as he watched Nathan push through the crowd and go to the driver door of the Rolls-Royce, and smirked at him before getting into the vehicle and speeding off.

Nathan's Base

Nathan had stopped a few blocks away from the courthouse and immediately went to his base, currently he was reading the journal and narrowed his eyes at the name above Adam Hunt's.

' _Martin Somers: Businessman and CEO of_ _ **Starling Port.**_ _Also secret benefactor to the Starling City Triad. The Starling City Triad pays him handsomely and he lets them smuggle in drugs and other illegal things through his port. Laurel's target is one of the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list. The city's police and DA can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.'_

Docks

Martin Somers was seriously pissed off. That bitch lawyer!Thinks she's safe just because her dad was some punk-ass cop, well she was in for a rude awakening! Turning to his men he spoke "You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, understand me?"

"Yes, sir." a man said right before a shuriken took out the light, and when it flickered again, Martin Somers men were unconscious, with a kunai stabbed into the desk, and the man himself was gone.

Elsewhere on Docks

Martin groaned as he awoke to find himself hanging upside down, while a figure was holding a bow " **Martin Somers**." a dark voice greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" Martin asked only to gasp when the man began to walk forward, revealing his blood red eyes and slit pupils.

" **You have failed this city.** " Nathan said walking forward as Martin began to struggle.

"No, no, no." Martin screamed as Nathan came to a stop right in front of him as Martin felt a tremor of fear run down his spine.

" **This is your only warning.** **You're going to testify in that trial to having Victor Nocenti killed. You won't get a second chance.** " Nathan growled before he fired an arrow, causing Martin to scream before he grabbed his cheek as blood leaked from the fresh wound, and looked to see he was alone.

Queen Manor

1 hour later

Nathan had gone to the mall where he met the beautiful Nozomi Sasaki, a Japanese glamour model who was in town on holiday. Going with the flow, Nathan and Nozomi walked into the manor, to hear his mother, arguing with Diggle.

"I hired you to protect my son. I'm not a bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be staying next to the man you're hired to protect." Moira said.

"With all due respect ma'am, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection." Diggle said.

"I hired you. That makes me the client." Moira replied as she paced in front of Diggle "Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know." Diggle said as Nathan appeared leaning in the threshold.

"And he truly doesn't." Nathan said getting their attention.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to?" Moira said.

"Well mom. I've been alone for 5 years, so I've been getting to know people and catching up with the times." Nathan said just as Nozomi walked in looking amazed "Mom, Diggle this is Nozomi Sasaki."

"Pleasure to meet you." Nozomi said shaking Moira's hand as Moira smiled.

"Likewise, welcome to my home." Moira said politely.

'It's very lovely." Nozomi replied.

"Can I have a moment with my son, please?" Moira said.

"Sure." Nozomi said, before she pecked Nathan's cheek.

"Raisa, would you please show my new friend to my room please?" Nathan asked his friend/maid who smiled and nodded.

"Follow me please." Raisa said before she lead the model away, as Moira frowned at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked smiling.

"You think this is funny?" Moira asked upset.

"Mom," Nathan began.

"It's not safe."

"I don't need protection, Mom. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Nathan said.

"You've already been abducted once. Your old club fights have nothing to do with this. There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy. This isn't a game. I lost you once. And I am not going through that again."

"Okay." Nathan nodded "I promise, Dig, will always have Nathaniel Queen in his field of vision." he said.

"Thank you." Moira said about to walk off but Nathan grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him.

"I apologize for worrying you, it'll take some time for me to get used to being back here. I'll try better, to get reacquainted with society." Nathan said causing Moira to nod before she hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so worry about you." Moira said causing Nathan to nod before she left, and Nathan looked to Diggle.

"Have a good night, Mr. Diggle. I'd stick around but I got a hot woman waiting upstairs." Nathan said walking off, causing Diggle to scoff and leave.

Next Morning

Docks

Martin sat in his office, while police and CSI members were looking around "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks and turns out you don't need the police." Quentin said.

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Martin said coldly sitting in his desk.

"So I guess that 911 call we got last night from your stevedores saying you were attacked by a guy in a hood, a bow and arrow, and some ninja weapons." Quentin said as he looked to a mark in the desk, "I guess that was that a practical joke?"

"These guys like to fool around." Martin shrugged.

"Yeah. You know, I'd be very inclined to believe an 'honest' upstanding businessman like yourself except Well, one of my men found this at your docks." Quentin said grabbing an arrow from an evidence bag "You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's Robin Hood or something. Robbing the rich. Trying to teach them a lesson, I guess I don't know. But the point is, the man is a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him clown." Quentin grabbed a kunai from the evidence bag and placed the kunai back into the hole in the desk seeing that it was a perfect fit, and looked up at Martin, who frowned "But like you said clearly nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin lied seeing as he was blaming the innocent brother of a dead man who was the cause of his daughter's death.

"I'm not." Martin scowled standing up and glaring at Quentin "You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quentin frowned and with a nod turned away leaving, a bit unsettled.

Nathaniel's Car

_"Yeah. You know, I'd be very inclined to believe an 'honest' upstanding businessman like yourself except Well, one of my men found this at your docks." Quentin said grabbing a arrow from an evidence bag "You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's Robin Hood or something. Robbing the rich. Trying to teach them a lesson, I guess I don't know. But the point is, the man is a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him down." Quentin placed a kunai from the evidence bag back into the hole in the desk seeing that it was a perfect fit, and looked up at Martin, who frowned "But like you said. Clearly, nothing happened here last night."_

_"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."_

_"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin lied seeing as he was blaming the innocent brother of a dead man who was the cause of his daughter's death._

_"You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."_ Nathan heard from his live feed on his phone as he was on his way to Queen Consolidated. Growling, he cut the feed.

"If you try anything Martin, I'll make you wish you were dead." He said to himself.

Queen Consolidated

Nathan walked into his family's company with a whistle of awe, as Moira walked beside him arm in arm, ignoring Walter. Nathan looked to the very attractive female employees, who were giving him looks of appreciation, and lust, however his gaze locked with a blonde, glasses wearing IT girl, and he winked at her, before smiling as he watched her blush, and walk off.

"Ha, ha, are you enjoying yourself?" Moira asked.

"Yes, I am." Nathan said as Walter lead them into the office.

"I remember your father brought you here when you were a boy."

"Yeah, used to bore me to sleep." Nathan chuckled as he felt Moira tighten her hold on his arm, causing his smile to widen slightly.

"You always were so excited to leave." Walter reminisced.

"Yeah, so what have I missed?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy."

"That's neat." Nathan nodded.

"Nathan, Walter and I have something to discuss with you." Moira said sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her "Come, please, sit."

Nathan nodded and sat beside Moira, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, before looking to Walter who spoke "The company is about to break ground on a site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name."

"Sounds good." Nathan nodded.

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication. That you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Moira said.

"No." Nathan said shaking his head.

"No. Your-your company-" Moira started.

"I know mom, but I only just returned a week ago from 5 years of isolation, I'm not mentally ready to lead anything." Nathan said looking at her seriously before he gave a smile "I will lead the company, just not yet."

Moira nodded with a frown, which was when Nathan said, "But how about we start The Robert Queen Foundation?"

"The Robert Queen Foundation?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, a Foundation that would fund scientific research and help research by providing facilities and training. Also, medicine and medical help, it'll give annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. Also it'll be responsible for the funds and running dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other trouble cities like the Glades."

"Also The Oliver Queen Foundation could be a patron foundation and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation would support and help to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists could apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering their arts. The foundation could sponsor companies like Family Finders Inc."

'Family Finders?' Walter asked confused.

"Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families." Nathan answered before looking to Moira who looked thoughtful "The foundation could also sponsor and run dozens of soup kitchens within the city." Nathan said.

"Nathaniel, I don't thi-"

'I love it." Moira said interrupting Walter who frowned as Nathan smiled brightly.

Later

Queen Manor

Nathan was in the kitchen, cutting up some vegetables when he looked up as Thea dressed up walked through "Hey, where you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere loud and smokey." Thea said smugly, as Nathan sighed "What're you doing?'

"Well today's the second Tuesday of the month." Nathan said causing Thea to blink in shock "I thought we could hang out, and you could help me catch up on movies?"

Thea looked at Nathan for a minute, every second Tuesday he'd make Tacos, and against their parents wishes let her stay up with him to do anything she wanted "Sure." Thea smiled causing Nathan to grin in return

Nathan and Thea would eat, and watch movies starting off with the Twilight thing Tommy mentioned a week ago, it started off good but when Edward began to sparkle he turned it off, and switched movies much to Thea's amusement, the two would stay up till 2am till Thea fell asleep he and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Docks

Martin, was in his office, alone when an Chinese woman wearing a red dress, with white hair walked in "Thank you for coming." he said.

"Anything for a friend." the woman replied.

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs. I let you use my port." Martin grunted.

"For which you are paid a lot of money." the woman pointed out.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me by hood wearing lunatics with demon eyes!" Martin shouted unaware of the woman tensing up at what he said "You need to take this guy seriously. He's a bigger threat than Nocenti ever was."

"Except, now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend in the hood, we know where to find her." the woman replied.

"Don't be an idiot. Take out Emily Nocenti and Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me and the entire triad to the ground." Martin retorted.

"Then we kill Ms. Lance." the woman smirked before she turned around and left.

Next Day

Queen Manor

Nathan stood in his room, wearing dark blue jeans and brown boots, about to change his shirt, when he paused as a news report for Martin came on "Attorney for shipping magnate Martin Somers confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining innocence in the death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as information becomes available."

Nathan scoffed and began to put on his grey long-sleeved Henley when he heard "Wait, how did you get those?"

"Don't you knock?" Nathan said putting his shirt on and his brown leather jacket on, as Thea walked over, and turned him to face her and lifted his shirt to see the faded scars on his body.

"Mom said that there weren't any scars."

"Because I told her not to say anything." Nathan said looking down at Thea who looked at the faded scars on his body.

"Nathan, what happened to you out there?" Thea asked looking up at him, as he put his shirt down.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, Thea. Just give me some time, okay?" Nathan asked.

"I wanna show you something out back." Thea said causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow and follow her out.

Backyard

Nathan and Thea walked over to 3 large tombstones, as Thea began to speak "Sometimes when I felt whatever. I'd come here. About a month after the funerals, Morn stopped going out. Pretty soon she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet. So I'd come here. To talk to you, Ollie, and Dad. Stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now here you are. I see glimpses of the old you, but you can't keep shutting me out, whenever I get too close." Thea said looking at Nathan who frowned "Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Nathan. You gotta let someone in."

Nathan looked from Thea to the tombstone as she walked away.

Laurel's Apartment

Laurel was in her living room, working like usual, and eating a TV dinner, when there was knocking at her door, causing her to look up and hesitantly walk to the door before she looked through her peephole and sighed before she opened her door to see Nathan standing there.

"Hi, are you okay? There are two cop cars outside." Nathan said.

"Didn't you tell me to stay away from you?" Laurel asked.

"Yea...I,"

"What're you doing here Nathan?" Laurel asked.

"Getting reacquainted with everyone has been harder then I thought, and my sister said I need to let someone in." Nathan said

"And you choose me?" Laurel asked

"Well you were the first to offer. And despite what I said, I really don't know how to stay away. Nor, do I want to." Nathan sincerely said, causing Laurel to scoff, before she stepped out of the way to allow Nathan into her home.

Walking in, Nathan smiled as he looked around "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." he said before he saw a large fox plushy on the couch, and picked it up, before he turned to Laurel with a raised eyebrow "You still have this?"

"What's in the bag?" Laurel asked snatching the fox from him.

"Something I 've wanted to do with you since I came back." Nathan said opening the bag and pulling out a tub of cookies and cream ice cream causing Laurel to smile, "Eat ice cream".

30 Minutes Later

Nathan sat on the floor while Laurel sat on the couch, both eating ice cream, with Nathan telling her about how everyone wants him to be the same person he was when he left "I mean, I know that I was dead for 5 years, but I can't be the same exact Nathan that I was when I left."

"You've been through a lot." Laurel said, remembering from the hearing how Nathan explained what happened when the boat went down and how he got to the island.

"I know. Everyone keeps asking me what happened on the island, or analyzing every little thing that I do. Hell, my mom told me today that she wanted me to take control of the company."

"You can tell her no." Laurel said.

"Oh, I already did. I get the feeling that the subject will be coming back up soon." Nathan sighed leaning his head back on Laurel's extended leg.

"It'll be okay." Laurel said only for Nathan to scoff "Trust me, I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I'm on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Nathan replied looking at her.

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel said causing Nathan to blink "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with Oliver."

"I am sorry."

"You apologized enough already, even though you have nothing to be sorry for." Laurel said shaking her head "Sure Sara and I met you first, but it was my mistake of falling for Oliver, even when I knew how he was. You should forgive him."

Nathan looked at Laurel with a raised eyebrow "Can you?"

"He wasn't my brother." Laurel replied.

"No, he was your boyfriend. The one person who was never meant to hurt you. Yet his actions cost you the life of your sister. Even if the trip had of gone smoothly, things between you and Sara never would've been the same." Nathan said shaking his head "The both of you deserved better."

"I think I understand why she did it." Laurel said causing Nathan to look at her with a raised eyebrow "When we were kids, Sara, and I wanted to be with you, but you were so dense back then, you couldn't tell."

Nathan's eyebrow twitched as Laurel laughed softly "We got into this big fight over you, and my mom told me that to really love someone is to want them to be happy even if it isn't with you. That's why I decided to date Ollie."

"I still hung out with Sara, while I continued to pine after you, til she gave up on me." Nathan groaned.

"Or she did it to make you jealous." Laurel said as Nathan put his head down "She knew that we were sleeping together, and I think that her, going with Ollie was her form of revenge."

"So it is my fault." Nathan sighed.

"No, it's not. If we had just been upfront with you from the beginning, Sara would've never got on that boat." Laurel said.

Nathan nodded, before he paused and sat up "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Laurel asked as Nathan stood up.

"There's someone on the fire escape." Nathan said pulling his Gerber Mark II Combat Knife out of the holster in his boot and walking around the table and grabbing her arm.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Hey, come on." Nathan said taking her with him toward the door just as a man burst through it, causing Laurel to gasp, before Nathan lead her to her restroom. "Stay down," he said, just as the man got up and started firing his Uzi at them, making it to the bedroom a man burst through the window and he immediately lead her back out.

But paused when a familiar white haired woman stood in their way with two hook knives in hand, smirking at him, hearing a gun cock Nathan turned back to see the man from the bedroom aiming at him and Laurel, about to fire, just as 2 bullets struck him as Diggle ran in, while the white haired woman ran around as Diggle killed her other partner, and sliced his hand causing him to drop the gun, and the two began to fight with Diggle trying to disarm her but tossed a knife at Laurel causing Nathan to push her away the blade grazing his shoulder.

Nathan looked back to Diggle to see him on his back about to be ran through, and tossed his Gerber at the woman, causing her blade to be knocked out of her hand before she ran off, while Laurel ran into his arms clutching him tightly.

Doggie stood up grabbing his gun, when he looked at them "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." Nathan said.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?" Diggle asked.

"No." Nathan repeated.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." Diggle said before he went to look around for any other intruders.

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked Laurel who nodded.

Minutes Later

Nathan, and Diggle were in the living room as police took pictures, and detectives took their statements, before Quentin came in "Daddy." Laurel said hugging her dad.

"Thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?" Quentin asked worried.

"I'm okay." Laurel said pulling away and looking at him "Those cops that you put on me."

"They-" Quentin struggled but couldn't speak, so he shakes his head.

"I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car." Diggle said causing Laurel to cover her mouth in horror.

"It's all right, honey. It's okay." Quentin said walking over to Diggle "Mr. Diggle, thank you. You feel free to run as many red lights as you want."

"I was doing my job, sir." Diggle nodded shaking the man's hand.

"No, your job is protecting him." Quentin said glaring at a frowning Nathan and walked over "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or the next time you disappear, it'll be permanent."

"Dad." Laurel said.

"No, Laurel." Quentin said still glaring at Nathan.

"With all due respect, Quentin. If Laurel doesn't want me around, that is her decision, and until she tells me to stay away, I will always be there for her." Nathan said before he began to walk away placing a hand on Laurel's shoulder as he went while Diggle followed and Quentin glared.

Unseen by anyone, Nathan turned off a device in his pocket.

Later

Docks

Six guards were posted around all with semiautomatic machine guns, as Nathan in his Arrow uniform stood on a shipping container, and his tactical katana drawn and his Kyuubi eyes glowed in blood lust, Nathan began to walk toward the closest guard.

Martin was in his office, getting his money, and all his important documents together while a guard stood there watching him "That triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now the triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation. Including me. Except that's not gonna happen." Martin said before he looked to the guard "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

Outside

A guard was standing ready, when Nathan appeared behind him, and snapped his neck, about to proceed to his next victim he paused when "Wallace? Wallace, you copy?" turning around Nathan walked to the body and found a walkie-talkie and picked it up "Wallace?"

" **I told you. There wouldn't be a second warning**." Nathan said tossing the walkie behind him and continue on his way.

"Hey, whose that?!" a guard yelled up seeing Nathan standing there looking down at him and the others.

"Kill em!" another guard yelled before gunfire rang out, as Nathan shot forward, and blood flew while screams of pain followed.

Taking the katana from the last guards chest, Nathan looked down to see Martin running for his life " **SOMERS**!" Nathan yelled, rushing after him.

With Martin

Martin ran for his life, toward his boat, and glanced back to see Nathan walking after him which made him scream in fear, before a black and red arrow pierced his left knee, sending him to the ground with a shout of pain "Oh, God, no, no, no."

" **God can't help you."** Nathan said unsheathing his tactical katana " **So help yourself. I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."**

"I can't. The triad will kill me." Martin sobbed pathetically and screamed in pain when Nathan broke his right elbow.

" **I'm going to kill you if you don't do what I tell you."** Nathan growled

"All right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad." Martin replied

"A **cting on whose instructions?"** Nathan asked only for Martin to remain silent before he screamed in pain when Nathan slowly drew his blade across Martin's other cheek. " **Whose!?** "

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Martin said before Nathan pulled him up and looked into his eyes. **"This is for going after Laurel Lance."** He said harshly before turning Martin around, and with a precise and harsh strike, broke Martin's lower spine, paralyzing him from waist down, causing him to shriek in agony as he dropped to the ground. **(1)**

Nathan looked over his shoulder when he noticed presence to see the white haired woman.

" _Get away from him, Arrow._ " she said in Chinese.

_"_ _ **Or you'll do what, China White**_ _?"_ Nathan asked before the woman swung her hook knife at him, and he leaned back and began to block he'd swings, and ducked under her roundhouse, and swept her leg from under her, before he was on top of her with his hand around her throat.

" _So now what? Are you going to kill me_? " the woman asked.

_"_ _ **As if.**_ _"_ Nathan answered back in Mandarin, causing the woman to smirk before she pulled down his mask, and looked at his face which had black hair as opposed to his usual blonde, kyuubi eyes, his teeth were fangs, and he had thick pronounced whisker marks. All in all, his appearance was dissimilar enough that nobody could tell his real identity. China White smirked before she kissed him lustfully and he pulled away just as sirens sounded off _"_ _ **Get out of here**_ _."_

Nathan took his mask, and placed it back on, and she ran just as police entered and he vanished as well, while Martin, whose broken form was on the ground and had attempted to crawl away, was apprehended.

Nathan was headed toward the exit, when Quentin appeared in his way and aimed his gun at his head. The gun was about 6 inches from Nathan's face. "You so much as twitch, and your dead." Quentin said before he smirked "I got you."

"You sure about that?"

Quentin's eyes widened when he was suddenly disarmed and thrown onto his back with the same Krav Maga gun disarm move the Slade had once taught and used on Nathan. Quentin's gun was now pointed at his forehead, causing him to close his eyes and wait for death.

_"Oh, God, no, no, no."_ Quentin heard a few moments later, causing him to open eyes to see an arrow with a voice recorder embedded in the pavement and his gun was right next to him, though it was missing the clip.

_"_ _**God can't help you."** _ _Nathan said unsheathing his tactical katana "_ _**So help yourself, I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."** _

_"I can't. The triad will kill me." Martin sobbed pathetically and screamed in pain when Nathan broke his right elbow._

_"_ _**I'm going to kill you if you don't do what I tell you."** _ _Nathan growled_

_"All right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad." Martin replied_

_"_ _**A** _ _**cting on whose instructions?"** _ _Nathan asked only for Martin to remain silent before he screamed in pain when Nathan slowly drew his blade across Martin's other cheek. "_ _**Whose!?** _ _"_

' _All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.'_

"Son of a bitch." Quentin said standing up and looking around just as more cops and squad cars arrived.

Later

The unveiling of the new building went off without any problems,, without Nathan embarrassing his family or himself, he announced the foundations that would be unveiling and spoke to Laurel and Tommy for a bit before leaving.

**Finished**

**While some of Nathan's history will be different than Oliver's, most of it(S1-3) will mostly be the same. What I think Shawn failed to realize is that Lian Yu is critical for S2, because without that and Ollie's relationship with Shado and Slade, S2 of Arrow couldn't have happened.**

**As you can see, Nathan has connections to both the Triad and Bratva.**

**1: There is a reason for his enhanced strength, and will be explained later.**


End file.
